zads_imagination_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelmina 'Mina' Marley (Kingdom Hearts)
"Yes, I'm aware we aren't the brightest of the bunch... nor are we the best wielders in the universe. However one thing that we can do is this: trying our best to win and save everyone!" - ''Mina, speaking with her friends and sister during the 'Linked into One' crisis. ---- '''Mina' is one of the main protagonists of the 'Linked into One' Story-line. Originally, an ordinary teen living in the peaceful hamlet known as Serenity Ville with her family and sister, she was thrust into the life of a 'Keyblade Wielder' after the Heartless had assaulted and destroyed her world. It is later revealed in the story that she is the current descendant of a mysterious guardian known as the 'Keyblade Princess' - directly linked towards protecting Kingdom Hearts. Due to a little confrontation with Luxu and his Foretellers, Mina's darkness was separated and in turned created a humanoid succubus-like being called Dark Mina/Replina. __TOC__ Appearance Throughout the three books, Mina wears a variety of outfits (mostly related to maturity and adventure). Regular/default clothes: Her first default outfit consists of a blue shirt underneath a gray jacket with a red tie, a dark and light red skirt with some chains on it, short gray socks and red boots. According to Mina, this uniform is a birthday present from her mother due to having worn something similar in her teenage years. In addition to the uniform being a school-like one, there originally was a pin attached to it yet it was removed by either Amanda or Colleen due to the loss of their home along with school. Based on comments by Mina, the pin resembled a leaf or two lions. Lastly, due to a misunderstanding, the uniform was colored black for a little while. The second outfit (which Mina refers to as an 'adventurous' one) is constantly used by her: It is comprised of a green shirt over a red jacket with short-sleeves along with a black skirt that is held by brown belt, grey leggings that cover/protects her legs. Her footwear consists of pinkish-white heeled sneakers with green laces while gray fingerless gloves cover her hands. Lastly, she wears a white headband with a bow on top that holds her hair back. When asked why this outfit is her favorite, she responds simply: 'Cause its less hotter and I can fight more easily. Satisfied now, spiky?' Interestingly, there seems to be a sort of white-like emblem sewed on her jacket. However, it was eventually removed for reasons unknown. Summer/Spring clothes: During the summer/spring holidays, Mina wears an outfit that helps her cool-off more easily due to the hot sun. It consists of a simple red tank-top along with a pair of light blue shorts while brown-colored sandals adore her pale-skinned feet. In addition, she wears another headband with a bow atop but this one is colored red. Swimsuit: A second summer outfit is her swimsuit which a two-piece one and colored blue completely. An interesting thing about it is the fact that is colored blue - when asked about it Mina only responds with this: 'Just cause I love the color red doesn't mean I have to wear everything red...' Personality Since her birth and childhood, Mina has always wished for life to be more excited and adventurous hence why she gets bored at times whenever things are quiet. As she her words state 'Life is short, girls... so make sure that action is around the corner... and always be optimistic whilst having fun!' Despite her crave for adventure and action, Mina is also extremely patient in waiting for something 'interesting' to happen yet this easily can be broken due to the fact that she has a nasty temper (a trait she inherited from her mother). At times, she may place a hand on her forehead and whisper to herself: 'Headaches coming back, going away... coming back, going away...' When 'interesting' things do occur, she is always prepared to handle them in the most logical way ever. Unlike other protagonists that jump into action without thinking, Mina is very intelligent as she always 'thinks before she acts' - in other words, she analysis a situation before deciding on an approach in contrast to characters such as Sora or some of his friends. But above all, she values on her friends for assistance due to knowing that some of her opponents cannot be beaten without the proper help or tools at her disposal. A direct example is her relation with her team 'Quadruplet Watchdogs' - she values her sister Chelly and her two friends Kohaku and Millie as her family along with her parents and in her addition she often asks for their advice on the best course of action. Though she is far from stubborn or angered, there are times when she does go through these boundaries but only to make sure that anyone under her watch doesn't get hurt or winds up being dead. At times, she does acknowledge these traits as her 'flaws' but is willing to learn from them - mainly due to the fact that some of these flaws can be extremely fatal for herself or others. Respect is something that Mina is familiar with however not all the people that she meets are deserving of the phrase - clear examples are Sora, King Mickey, Yen Sid and Selene (her ex-girlfriend). This is due to the fact that she cannot stand manipulation, lying, recklessness and jealousy - though she has tolerance for several people such as Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Riku, etc. Another important aspect is her status as a bisexual girl - though many find it weird and shocking that Mina loves both men and women, she does not mind - due to the fact that her parents are both women and caring people. Hence she is not afraid of being who she truly is. The most important person she shows the most devotion to is her love interest Sonya - it is even revealed that Sonya is the very thing that Mina strives for: to protect and defend the Realm of Light, so that the two may have a future for themselves. Another thing is that the couple are protective of each other: - A clear example is when Selene attempted vengeance due to her jealous ways and Mina defeated her but not before warning that should she try anything to hurt Sonya, she'll show no regret to sending her to her doom. - A second is when Mina was injured completely which forced Sonya to embrace her darkness so that she could save her lover. In the final book, she tells her sister and friends that although they aren't the brightest or best wielders in the universe, they should never give up no matter the cost and do their best to save the entire Realm of Light from Luxu and his Foretellers. All in all, Mina is described as the following: Action-oriented; logical; spontaneous; independent on teamwork and friends; skilled at how mechanical things work and kind to others. She will always be prepared for an important battle or event that lies ahead no matter the cost - alongside her family/friends. Abilities and Tools ''' '''The Equinox (Keyblade): Mina's main weapon at her disposal is her Keyblade - Equinox: it was forged from both the light and darkness in her heart - hence the Crescent Sun-and-Moon design and Keychain. Described as a Keyblade with a black handle and a gold sun guard around it - the blade part looks like a hollow arrow-like shape and at the end is a black crescent moon with a gold pattern on the inside. The chain is a simple silver color and at the end is a dark gold moon with a sun in the middle for the Keychain. The main abilities of her Keyblade is that symbolizes both the light-and-darkness inside Mina's heart along with a balanced boost in Strength and Magic. It is hinted by many that this weapon is more than meets the eye (mainly Luxu and Kurami). Having been trained by her master in the arts of the Keyblade, Mina is very effective in fighting with the weapon. In addition, she can always cast several spells that Kurami has taught - either by the tip of Equinox or by hand. Mina has even stated that she has grown fond of Equinox and often keeps it at the ready in case a fight breaks out. Magic (Via Keyblade/Or weaponless): Like the wielders before her, Mina has been taught the arts of Magic via Kurami who also learned it when she was a teenager many years ago. The spells she has learned are the following: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Aero - during the 'Linked into One' incident, Mina acquired several more spells and also upgraded her magic arsenal to the top. In the beginning, she had trouble learning the spells since they would mostly backfire and she would have to retry. As her training was wrapping up and her adventure progressed, Mina learned from her previous experiences and mistakes which lead her to casting the spells without any inconvenience - though she admits that she practices every now and then. Other tools or weapons: Although relying on Equinox or 'Magic' most of the times when a fight or battle occurs, it is revealed that Mina is not as defenseless at it first appears: - Hand-to-hand combat was taught by her parents to protect herself, Chelly and friends from bullies and people that would do the sisters' harm. This seems to work quite against the Heartless or any of the Foretellers. - During the books, she acquired a pair of revolvers whom she spray-painted with yellowish-black paint to resemble her Equinox Keyblade. These guns are only used against Heartless or other types of bad guys which surprisingly are very effect despite the dangers of firearms. An interesting thing is that Magic-enhanced bullets can also be used as ammo for Mina's revolvers. Trivia * Originally, Mina was a created as a boy called Chico due to the inspiration coming from a Metal Gear Solid game yet when redesigning began her gender was classified as canonically female. * In addition to her two default outfits (school and adventure), Mina also has a variety of outfits in stock: a Victorian-like dress with boots, several casual clothes, a Christmas one, pajamas, a Shinra SOLDIER outfit and a Radiant Garden Guard Uniform, an outfit designed for special occasions, etc. * In the beginning, her voice actress was originally Jamie Marchi - yet due to the scandal involving her and Vic Mignogna, she was replaced by Bryn Apprill (most famous for Hiyori Iki (Noragami); Hikari Takanashi (Interviews with Monster Girls); ''Tsugumi Harudori (''Soul Eater Not!) ''and Kaede ''(The Boy and the Beast)). * During her designing, Mina was originally classified as a joke-like OC with a ridiculous biography which made her stamp out to being very close to a Mary Sue. As of today, her bio/story is original along with her personality - although the creator makes sure to correct any mistakes that he/she comes across so as to not repeat the same mistakes in the past. * Mina's voice is a mix between Hiyori (Noragami) and Hikari (Interviews with Monster Girls). * According to the creator, she was originally a vampire but was soon changed back into a human due to confusion and mix-up. * The relationship between Mina and Kohaku is based on the real-life siblingship/friendship between Zadornov151 and Reseliee. Like their OCs, the two have a close yet somewhat-challenging relationship (which is often in mix between good-and-bad).